


Can't Deny

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: She isn't attracted to Prompto. Nope, not at all.Or so she thought.





	Can't Deny

**Author's Note:**

> My first nsfw work ! Hopefully it's ok !

Another day spent in the garage. Rather tiring days, Cindy must admit, but she loves them more than anything. « Married to her work », people consider her ? Well, they might be right after all. No matter how harsh the weather might be, no matter how rude the customers can be, that would never stop Cindy from smiling and do her job with her usual, cheery laugh. An hour spent, and her energy was still there. Two hours ? Ready to go. Three hours ? Ah ! So little time can’t wear her down like that (although her grandpa forces her to take breaks from time to time).   
As the day was ending, however, she can acknowledge one thing: she was starting to get bored. While small talk with customers can be good, she’d rather spend several hours talking over and over, so much that she can’t see time pass, and before she knows, the night settles in. Oh, how she loves these moments ! However, they don’t happen often, and most of the days she’s stuck with only herself as company, as her grandpa is very busy. When that happens, she sits next to a table and watches the sky until she gets tired of it, then goes to bed.  
However, this evening will turn out different, as she sees a large car rolling towards the garage, and Cindy knows cars well enough to recognize Noctis and his friend’s Regalia.  
“Well, well, what do we have here ?” she says with a smile as Ignis parks the car.  
As in was in the middle of the action, Prompto waved at her and jumped out of car, only for Ignis to curse at him. That didn’t held Noctis back from exiting the car too, taking a groan out of Ignis.  
“So, does this little jewel needs some gas ? Man, ya really gotta stop fool around with her all day long, one day I won’t be able to fix it !”  
“We-We’re very careful with it !” Prompto objected. “Look, she’s just fine !”  
If just fine is having a scratched front and old, consumed by time tires, then yes, the car was perfectly fine. With a sigh, Cindy walked to the car. That’s gonna need way more than gas.  
“Alright, I know what I can do with this. But this time, boys, y’all are helping me out ! I don’t need you guys to sit your butts out as I work on this”  
“Oh, come on !” Noctis said, walking to Cindy. “We had such a big day”  
“Oh yes, what a big day, driving a car around and damaging it like that”  
With a smile, she opened the car’s front, revealing several silver wires and tubes who needed a serious cleaning. Immediately, she set to work, not before dragging Prompto, Noctis, Ignis and Gladio with her.

*

“This is taking sooo long ! I can barely feel my arms” Prompto whined.  
“Well, this is what happens when you treat your car like this ! Keep scrubbing, I want to see my reflection on it !”  
The biggest work was done, now all that was needed was to clean up the car and remove the stains of mud and dirt. Ignis and Gladio were perfect at this, but it was harder to motivate the other two. Well, when she smiled at Prompto he’d work harder, but for some reason it didn’t work with Noctis, who simply gave her weird looks. Bending over the car to reach the windshield, she called at Prompto.  
“Big boy ! Your arms are longer, help me wash the front of the car”  
“Your wish is my command !” the boy cheerfully said, tapping Noctis’ shoulder before joining her.  
That’s when she noticed how damn sweaty he was. Cindy was used to hot days in the garage, but the boys were clearly not. The longer she was staring at the gang, the more she noticed that, in fact, every boy was sweating and wiping their foreheads. Was it that hot ? She brought her hand to her forehead, not feeling the slightest bead of sweat.  
“Kinda hot, uh ?” Prompto said. “I dunno how some people deal with heat, I feel like a chocolate statue whenever the temperature’s rising”  
Grabbing the edge of his shirt, he brought it up to wipe his face, revealing pale skin and slightly toned abs, including well defined hips, tracing slight curves towards his-  
Cindy quickly stared back at the car, and started to clean as fast as she could, but before she could tell Prompto to help her, his shirt was off.  
Oh.  
He wasn’t as muscly as Gladio, sure, but each part of his body was well defined, hinting that he has been working out, probably in the hopes to have the same stature as at least Ignis. But they all knew it was a lost cause: Prompto will probably be forever stuck with his frail figure.  
It wasn’t as if Cindy didn’t like it, though.  
Before the boys could notice her weird staring, she quickly snapped back to reality and ordered Prompto to clean with her.  
“Comin’ ! I just didn’t wanted to actually melt”  
“I-It’s alright ! Now come on !”  
Trying to hide her blush, she fixed her gaze on the windshield.

*

As the night was falling in, the ordeal was finally over, and Prompto was putting his shirt back on as Ignis examined the car.  
“You outdid yourself, Cindy. It’s as if we didn’t even touched it”  
“Ah ! Don’t give all the credit to me, you guys did a good job back there. Wouldn’t have done without y’all, in fact”  
“Ya ! We’re pretty talented after all, uh Ignis ?” Prompto teased before hopping in the car.  
“Oi !” Cindy called out. “Don’t dirty it with your nasty boots !”  
“Too late”  
“Next time you’ll be the only one to clean it” Gladio said as Ignis sat back in front of the steering wheel.  
“I’d love to see that” Noctis grinned, sitting behind. “See ya next time, Cindy”  
Prompto waved goodbye, and Ignis pulled away, driving far from the garage to god knows where. What were they up to these days anyway ? It was as if each day had a new adventure.  
Oh, how much she’d like to run off and see new thing sometimes. Some days she’d hang out with some friends, but she’d like to also go in a car and drive as far as she possibly can, with only the road in front of her, nothing else. With a sigh, she walked to the garage, making her way to her little room, her own quarters where she can finally rest. She wishes goodnight to her grandfather, and closes her door. Unzipping her vest, she throws it in the corner of the room before unclasping her bra, letting it slide along her arms before meeting the ground. She takes a moment to examine her breasts, for some unknown reason. Maybe other girls do this, too. With her hand, she slowly cups one of them, feeling her own soft skin. Out of sheer curiosity, she brushes a finger over her nipple, sending a weird sensation down her spine.  
And, all of a sudden, she thinks about Prompto.  
She blinks before shaking her head. My, she is way too tired if she is thinking about him in such situation. A good sleep will probably fix her. Quickly, she takes the rest of her clothes off and puts on an oversized t-shirt she bought to use as a pajama. The cold air biting her naked legs, she tips toes to her bed and slides between the… even colder sheets. Of course. She quickly turns over, and again, and again, trying to find the tiniest bit of warmth in this freezing hell. At the end, her legs are tangled with the sheets, and she is exhausted. The day is catching up on her body, and she feels so heavy, yet so agitated. So many things happened, and she had to admit, sometimes, socializing was quite tiring. Small talk this, small talk that, she often feels like she has to talk to customers only because it’s her job. However, everything turned out okay as she saw Prompto again – wait, what ?  
Ugh, stop thinking about him like this ! He didn’t brightened your day or anything, it was just nice to hang around with him and the others ! At least, you can truly be at ease with Prompto !  
Oh gods. Alright, she just needs to close her eyes and sleep. Sighing, she turns over, and a piece of the blanket lands right between her legs- oh.  
Before, her mind was storming and it seemed like she couldn’t escape from it, but that slight pressure seemed to relax her, to make her breathe easier. Well, if she wants to ease her mind, she can always rub one off. It’s not like she never did it: sometimes, work turned out to be extremely stressful, and, well, she had an easy method to calm down.  
Tugging the sheet slightly, she holds back a gasp as she grabs her other pillow, lodging it between her legs, the corner right where it felt good.  
Ah. Yes, right there. She tensed her legs around the pillow, slightly tugging it, feeling a little spark inside of her each time she moved. She moved again, trying to find a better spot that could bring more pleasure, because now it was so slow. Oh painfully slow. She positions herself on the pillow, straddling it, and bends over towards the mattress. She bucks her hips and brings her panties down, and, with her other hand, travels her fingers along her stomach, before reaching her breasts. Feeling her bare skin against the pillow, she starts to rub herself against it.  
“Ah” she whispers, feeling something build up inside of her.  
In instinct, her hand reaches down, fingers attaining her vulva. Slowly, she explores her folds, teases herself, until she finds her clit, pressing on it.  
And right when this happens, she sighs. And right when this happens, Prompto’s face pops up. He’s shirtless, just like earlier, but he’s not having his usual smiley face. No, he’s all red, sweaty, staring at Cindy with desire and moaning her name.  
Suddenly, she stopped. Why is she thinking of him ? She knows guys that look way better than him, way stronger, way sexier. So why him ? Letting out a groan of frustration, she pushes her pillow aside and lies on the bed.  
But she isn’t able to get that image out of her head. It blurs out for a moment, only to show up later, and showing her way more. Prompto, entirely naked, gasping and begging, his hand around his dick and doing quick, harsh movements while moaning Cindy’s name and how bad he wanted her. She bit her lip in that thought, and before she could control her movements, her fingers were back where they originally were.  
It started out slowly, creating the sparks to light back the fire. And then, it went faster. Fingers teasing her clit, she used her other hand to caress her folds, before sliding a finger inside of her. She gasped, Prompto’s image still haunting her mind, but now, he’s hovering over her as she slowly spreads her legs.  
Take me, she thinks.  
She puts another finger in, and closes her eyes. For a moment, it’s as if she was with Prompto, in their own little place. Prompto’s hands were shamelessly teasing Cindy’s entire body while he was slowly sliding his dick inside of her, bucking his hips to provide more contact. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her moans, and her fingers – Prompto – start getting faster. She bites her lips as she brings her other hand to her breasts, teasing her nipples before taking better care of her clit as her fingers keep trusting. She slowly feels herself getting hotter, more alert, until –  
Prompto makes a final moan and a final thrust, and waves of pleasure hit her body, making her throw her head back, staring at the ceiling her orgasm takes over her. Her breath hitching, she moaned a final name:  
“Prompto”  
And then, she slowly came back to reality, back to her room. Taking out her fingers, she proceeds to put her shirt back on before sinking into her bed, feeling hot from embarrassment and pleasure.  
She’ll never look at Prompto the same way again.


End file.
